Many vehicles include a fuel filler pocket assembly that is positioned within an opening in a body panel of a vehicle. The fuel filler pocket assembly surrounds and supports an inlet end of a fuel tank inlet tube. The body panel is typically enclosed by a hinged door to cover the end of the inlet end of the fuel tank inlet tube, and conceal the fuel filler pocket assembly. The fuel filler pocket assembly is typically attached to the body panels by a “Z” flange, or fasteners that extend from an exterior side of the body panel, through the body panel and into engagement with the fuel filler pocket assembly. In either case, the Z flange or the fasteners are visible from the exterior of the body panel when the hinged door is open, and require that the opening in the body panel be large enough to accommodate the fastening of the fuel filler pocket assembly through the opening in the body panel.